THE WARRIOR AND THE PRINCESS
by Deathwhisper119
Summary: what would have happened if ben never found the omnitrix but instead found out about his heritge what would happen is what is described in this story


**THE WARRIOR AND THE PRINCESS**

I in no way own ben ten or any characters in it except my story and the characters in it.

**Chapter 1: A Fight and an engagement**

Currently we find our wandering warrior wearing a dark, black cloak, revealing nothing but the bottom of his feat, walking through the desert planet Khoros in search of a true challenge from the teramand king's greatest warrior. The wandering warrior is none other than the silent berserker, Ben Tennyson; the greatest warrior among many alien races throughout the universe. He is not only known for that but also for being the savior and hero of many alien races in their time of need. That is not the most amazing part, though, for he is also known because he faces army after army of aliens using nothing but his fists and the broadsword on his back.

**TIME SKIP THREE DAYS—LOCATION TETRAMAND KING'S CASTLE**

**Ben's P.O.V.**

I walk to the castle thinking the same thing as last time I challenged somebody, 'this is just a waste of time and there is nobody that can give me a true challenge.' Oh, how I was wrong. If I only knew I was going to be getting in the greatest fight of my life. When I walk in through the gates every one of their eyes is on me. I walk up to the one I think to be the king and bow and wait for him to address me:

"Who is it that has come into my home on my daughter's birthday celebration?" He asks as I rise from my bow and tell him my request.

"I wish to challenge your strongest warrior for a chance to prove my strength my king." I state when I have risen to my full height of 6'7".

"And what makes you think a scrawny little guy like you could win against someone like my daughter?" he says as he laughs at my request.

"Have you not heard of the silent berserker and the many wars he has ended with no help!" I say loud enough for all to hear.

"So what then? You say you're him. You say you're the person who single handedly took down whole armies and went from planet to planet fighting and winning against the strongest of each race!" he says with a bit of fear but hides it under a tone of authority.

"Yes." Is my only response to his question.

"Then, if this is indeed true, it would be an honor for my daughter to fight you as she is my strongest warrior and my second in command." says the king with a hint of pride.

"Well, then, I hope she gives me a challenge, because I haven't had a real one since I faced the necrofriggian ruler!" I say as I remove my cloak revealing my outfit comprised entirely of black going from my black combat boots to my jacket covering my black muscle shirt.

"Then let the fight begin." Says the king as his daughter charges at me to signal the beginning of the fight.

When she swings at me I dodge the punch and jab her in the side throwing her back a few feet but she quickly got back up. As she charges at me again I try to take the same route but she seems to be onto my idea, and I end up getting hit by her lower left fist and sent into the wall a good fifty feet away. As I get out of the wall I have to quickly jump out of the way of one of her punches at me. When I get to safety, I figure out that if I don't take this seriously, and I will lose. I will not accept defeats, especially not after I finally got my rep up to such a good point. So with one last breather, I launch myself at her and start my onslaught of punches and kicks that seem to follow one after the other, causing a dust cloud to form in the process. When I finish I walk out of the dust cloud with her on my shoulder and drop her in front of the king with a huge smile on my face, and thank him for the great fight. I then start to walk away only to fall on my back from exhaustion laughing.

"Why are you laughing!" demanded the king.

"Sorry it just has been so long since I had a fight where I had a chance of losing, it just great. Your daughter is one hell of a fighter I'll give you that. My mother was right to tell me to come here before she died." I say happily then get quiet when I mention my mother.

"Who was your mother young one?" asks the king with a hint of curiousness.

"Sandra Black Sand" I say to answer his question as I stand up.

"I knew your mother she was a great warrior. But, let us get on to more happy terms that need to be addressed." He seemed to say in a weirdly happy voice that sort of scared me.

"And those would be what?" I asked curious as to what he was planning.

"That would be your engagement to my daughter." said the king as his daughter hugged my left arm.

"What?" I screamed as I had no idea what he meant.

"As it is tradition a female tetramand will marry whatever male can defeat them, as you have just done that you will marry my daughter princess Looma Red Wind in one year." He stated as he joined our hands.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter, but I still agree, besides I think it's about time I had a partner in my battles. It gets a little lonely out there when it's only you against the world quite literally." I say as I scratch the back of my head.

"Is there anything that you wish for as an engagement gift, you can have anything you want daddy's loaded?" said Looma in a silky yet strong voice.

"Then could I get one of your famous engine blocks for my ship, I've needed a new one for a little while now." I asked as he stared at me.

"I believe that can be arranged I will have one put in when you can bring your ship here." He answered in an even voice as if he was expecting me to ask for more than that.

"Okay just let me get my jacket." I say as I grab it and take the ship control remote out of the pocket and push a button on it making the ship appear outside the castle.

"Say hello to the beautiful Bloodwing my one and only creation. What do you think?" I say as they look at my blood red and black stealth ship.

"It's beautiful, and you made this?" Looma asked me with a cute face making me fall for her more than I had when I first saw her.

"She, she's beautiful, just like a car a ship is always a she." I correct her mainly because one of my pet peeves is when someone calls a ship an it.

"While we are working on your ship why don't you get more acquainted with Looma … um what is your real name?" questioned king Gar.

"Ben Tennyson is the name that was given to me by my father."

"The repairs will take about a day until then enjoy your time with Looma."

"I can deal with that, just please don't damage the A.I. in the ship, and if you don't respect her she will attack you."

"ok I will tell the workers that goodbye." Said Gar as he left the room with all of his advisors and everybody else in the room beside me and Looma

"So Looma what is there to do on Khoros besides being engaged to a beautiful warrior like you." I said in the end causing her to blush making her already red skin make a new shade of red.

**MWAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA MY GREATEST WEAPON AS AN AUTHOR AND IM USING IT MEET THE POWER OF THE CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHAAA.**

**NOW ON TO MORE IMPORTANT NEWS I NEED OCS WHAT I NEED TO KNOW IS**

**NAME**

**RACE**

**GENDER**

**HOW THE DRESS**

**HISTORY**

**ATTITUDE **

**ANYTHING ELSE THAT MAY BE NEEDED**

**AT THE MOMENT I NEED AT LEAST A FEW TETRAMAND OCS AS LOOMAS FRIENDS AFTER THAT IT CAN BE ANY RACE. GWEN AND GRANDPA MAX WILL BE THE SAME THEY WILL KNOW ABOUT BEN AND HIS LIFE THOUGH THE ONLY DIFFERANCEW WILL BE GWEN WILL HAVE THE OMNITRIX AND WILL HAVE THE SAME ATTITUDE SHE DID IN GWEN TEN BUT SHE LOST IT DURING THE TIME SHE FOUND OUT SHE WAS AN ANODITE EARLY ON THIS WILL BE FURTHOR EXPLAINED IN A FLASHBACK LATER ON THE ONLY MAGOR DIFFERENCE WILL BE KEVIN WILL ACT LIKE A NICE PERSON FROM THE GETGO CAUSE HE NEVER MET BEN AND EVENTUALLY GOT SOME HELP FOR HIS ATTITUDE AND IS A GREAT FRIEND TO BEN AND WILL BE ADDED TO THE STORY HOPEFULLY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR THE ONE AFTER IT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THEM FIGHTING TOGETHER IN ONE OF BENS CONTRACTS LATER ON IN THE CHAPTER.**

**SO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER THIS IS DEATHWHISPER119 SIGNING OFF JUST TO PISS YOU OFF**


End file.
